


Takin' Care

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Somnophilia, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, brother touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs





	Takin' Care

Sam wakes up early as always, stretching his limbs and yawning hard. It’s a very warm morning in August and he kicks the cover off of him. These motel rooms just suck. They held up too much heat during the hot months and the conditioning isn’t exactly working either.

Trying not to groan out loud with heat and frustration, Sam sits up and drops feet over the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He hears Dean shifting and looks up at him expecting to meet his green sleepy eyes, but Dean only rolls slowly on his back, hand unfolding the cover and revealing his naked body, safe by the black boxerbriefs. Again as other times Sam licks lips by the sight of his almost completely naked brother. And again as other mornings, Dean’s nipples aren’t what catch Sam’s attention the most. He slides eyes south and there it is again, Dean’s morning wood tenting his underwear so eagerly, and Dean’s thighs are tensing, jerking ones or twice upwards.

Dean is in need. He is having wet dreams again and Sam’s mouth is watering again. It took him many mornings to force himself do it the first time, and since then, every time Dean is writhing with a hard prick Sam is there to help him out.

Barefoot he cuts the distance to Dean’s bed and kneels down. Giving few glances he makes sure Dean is deep asleep and tentatively reaches to the hem of Dean’s boxerbriefs, swallowing hard he hooks two fingers and pulls the front down, slowly until Dean’s pink wet head peeks out, and Sam is already panting, so hungry for it. Trying to restrain himself he keeps an eye on Dean’s face and pulls down more and more until his dick is free and resting wet on his navel.

Dean moans and rolls head on the pillow, hips jerking up slightly and Sam has frozen. His heart is hammering, thrill of possibly be caught rushing through his vein but he can’t bring himself to care or stop. Can’t stop when he can have Dean’s taste on his tongue, smeared around his mouth and coating his throat for the rest of the day.

Last check on Dean’s face and Sam leans over, lips parted and pressed to the head, darting tongue shortly to taste at the pre-come, the shaft twitching interested and needy. Little help with fingers, Sam straights Dean’s dick up and draws hips down slowly, teasing the slit with tongue, making Dean whimper and try to stretch his legs aside. Inch by inch Sam sinks all the way down, the head sliding over his tongue and slowly making its way deeper in Sam’s throat. He had learnt to deep throat pretty fast, _just like a little slut_ and the thought made him blush.  

After few seconds and Dean’s thighs tensing, Sam slowly draws back and looks under lashes. Dean’s mouth is parted, his eyeballs rolling under his eyelids. Sam has barely pulled him out completely when Dean thrusts up and slides half inside, moaning again, seeking more of the sweet wet heat enveloping him. Sam lets him. He doesn’t pin Dean down, just holds on the bed, jaw slacked and he lets Dean trust up. Sam hollows his cheeks and sucks and that’s all the sleepy brother needs to unload. Sam gratefully takes it all, swallowing fast and releasing Dean’s dick, putting him back in his underwear before hiding in the bathroom.

When Dean wakes up 20 minutes later he finds himself even heated up than he was during the night. His dick is wet, balls spend, feeling content, different. The dream was more than great and he thinks he might have-… but as other mornings there isn’t any mess in his underwear so it’s really weird. Sam is not in bed, not in the bathroom therefore he is out for breakfast again.

Meanwhile Dean has enough time to think over his situation.

Few mornings later Sam ends up in the same brother-cock-sucking situation, just different motel. With experience and time he had learnt so well Dean’s body and reactions he didn’t need to look up.

He isn’t as smart as he thinks. Sam relaxes his throat to let Dean thrust up and the big brother’s hand is suddenly on the back of his head.

‘Yeah Sammy…’ He moans and Sam’s eyes snap open, heart suddenly in his throat, unable to deep throat.

Looking under eyelashes Sam meets Dean sleepy green eyes, biting his lip. Sam bats his hand away and stumbles back, eyes wide in shock, panting for air.

‘Dean… I-I-I..’ he stutters, wishing the ground would open and swallow him.

Dean sits fast on the edge of the bed, dick still hard and leaking, he reaches forward and pulls Sam until he is kneeling between his legs, he breathes hot on Sam’s wet plumped lips ‘Please, could you finish here… we talk later.’

Sam’s staring him still wide-eyed, searching something in Dean’s eyes, a joke, or sarcasm, but he can’t find anything except need.

Before he realizes what happens, he bends down again and engulfs Dean’s dick like a pro, sucking, flicking tongue, deep throating like a perfect porn star, his big brother moaning high, fisting his hair until his eyes roll at the back of his head with pleasure.

Yeah… they can talk later… a lot later.


End file.
